Sonic el Erizo: EL REMAKE
by Dexlocoed
Summary: Cuando Eggman quiere esclavizar el planeta, solo Sonic y sus amigos pueden evitarlo.
1. Una nueva aventura comienza

El día en South Island era soleado, normal, con un clima cálido. Los Flickies volaban por arriba de los árboles, el pasto seguía igual de verde cuadriculado. Siempre es igual.

Sonic el erizo estaba corriendo en Green Hill. Corría más rápido que un auto de carreras; no estaba apurado, solo le gusta correr para todos lados.

¡Soy Sonic el erizo!—exclamó— ¡La cosa más rápida viva!

El corre por todo el mundo para salvar personas de la maldad. Nada lo detiene, él es libre de sus opiniones y él nunca se rinde. Él es conocido como la mancha azul.

Entonces se encuentra con su amigo, Tails.

¡Hey! ¡Sonic!—dijo Tails llamando a Sonic.

Él es Miles Prower, más conocido como "Tails". Él es el mejor amigo de Sonic. Es mecánico, científico y calculador.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que advertirte que algo raro está pasando en South Island. En el Miles Electric dice que la marea ha subido extrañamente en la isla más que otras veces, la marea en la ciudad cerca del océano subió tres metros y la playa quedo completamente inundada. ¿A qué crees que se deba?

No se… —decía Sonic— La naturaleza…

La charla de los dos es interrumpida por un pequeño terremoto.

Sonic y Tails corrían hacia el lugar de esos temblores y vieron un montón de huecos en el suelo y Knuckles cavando por ellos.

¡Knuckles! ¡¿Qué pasa?!—dijo Tails.

¡No tengo tiempo para hablar! Si esto sigue así, toda la isla se caerá. —dijo el equidna.

¡¿QUÉ?!—dijo Sonic.

Después, salió un agujero gigante del suelo, al ver un taladro gigante haciendo esos huecos.

Sonic y Tails miran el taladro y Sonic dice— ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!

Después, el taladro se abre, sin separarse, vemos que hay una persona adentro, el inconfundible Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.

¡Eggman!—Exclamaron los héroes.

Sí, soy yo el que invento este taladro—decía el científico— Lo llamo Egg Drill.

Tails preguntó— ¿Por qué haces esos huecos?

—Verás, este lugar se va a convertir en un estado del Eggman Empire. Solo lo tendré que destruir y poner una fortaleza gigante arriba.

¡Con razón había subido la marea!—exclamo el zorro naranja— ¡Eggman eliminaba la arena de abajo haciendo que la isla baje su estatura!

—Así es, hundiré la isla en mi malvado plan.

¡No harás eso!—gritaba Knuckles.

— ¡No me obligaras a hacer nada! Ahora, si me permites… ¡Llamando a los Egg Pawn y a los Egg Flapper!

Salieron los robots de Eggman rodeándolos.

— No pueden vencerlos a todos.

¡Sí que podemos! Vamos, chicos — dijo Sonic— ¡Al ataque!

Los tres empezaron a atacar a los robots. Knuckles los golpeaba fuerte con sus puños, Tails podía paralizarlos con los Dummy Rings y después patearlos. Y Sonic empieza a girar alrededor de los robots para confundirlos y después hacer el Spin Dash sobre ellos.

Algunos robots siguen en pie, mientras que otros fueron destruidos.

El Dr. Eggman trata de escapar, Tails le dice a Sonic y a Knuckles—Ustedes encárguense de los robots, yo me encargo del doctor.

¡Entendido! — dijo Knuckles.

¡Puedes contar con nosotros! — dijo Sonic.

Tails, ingeniosamente se las arregla para entrar en el interior del Egg Drill y ve muchos cables—No tengo tiempo para cortarlos todos, debo usar los Dummy Rings. ¡Dummy Ring Snipe, activado!—Tails deja un Item Box con Dummy Rings, el escapa y el Egg Drill explota internamente a causa de los Rings, que también paralizan, causando que se inmovilice— ¡Sí!—dijo Tails.

¡No! ¡Avanza ya, maldita maquina!—dijo Eggman, tratando de mover el taladro.

¡Buena esa, Tails!—dijo Sonic.

¡Genial!—exclamo Knuckles—acabemos de una vez con Eggman.

¡Arranca! ¡Arranca…! Oh…—Los tres héroes están justo arriba del Egg Drill.

Parece que estas en problemas—decía Sonic.

¡Ay, no!—gritaba Eggman.

Sonic empezaba a agacharse y empezaba a conseguir más poder, empezaba a girar sin parar y solto el ataque— ¡SPIN DASH!—grito Sonic al hacer su ataque, el Spin Dash daña el Egg Drill haciéndolo explotar.

Eggman salio con su Egg Mobile y dijo: — ¡Me vengare, Sonic!

Misión cumplida—dijo Sonic.

Aun no—decía Knuckles—Puede ir a otro lugar a hacer la misma amenaza.

Tienes razón—dijo Sonic—Sigámoslo a donde vaya.

Parece ir al oeste, va hacia Station Square—afirma Tails.

Knuckles, pensó— ¡Usemos el Tornado!

El Tornado esta algo descompuesto, arreglarlo tomaría días.

Tomemos el tren—dijo Sonic con su idea.

Así me gusta—exclamaba Tails.

Parece que esta es una nueva aventura, chicos—dijo Sonic—Eggman no podrá hacer su malvado plan si estamos nosotros. ¡Vamos allá!

Los tres se dirigen a Station Square para seguir a Eggman y salvar a todos del Doctor. ¿Podrán ganar esta batalla? ¿Eggman conseguirá expandir Eggman Empire sobre otras ciudades? No lo sabemos ahora.

Mientras tanto, en la nave de Eggman.

He vuelto a fallar, pero no me rendiré. ¡Próximo destino, Station Square!—decía el Doctor Eggman, pensando en el futuro—Esos tontos no podrán vencer al Doctor Ivo Robotnik. ¡Muajajajaja!.

Esta historia continuara…


	2. La batalla de Amy

Vemos a la tranquila ciudad de Station Square, reconstruida hace unos años después del ataque de Perfect Chaos, ahora volvió a la normalidad. En la calle vemos a Amy, Cream y Cheese paseando.

Es un día bonito ¿No lo cree, Sra. Amy?—preguntaba Cream.

—Sí, Cream. No creo que llueva en muchos días.

—Chao, Chao.

¿Sabes qué? El azul del cielo me recuerda a Sonic…— Amy se imaginaba a Sonic como el sol. Cream miraba indiferente a lo que decía Amy.

Un robot viene de la nada a la velocidad de un trueno y se lleva a Cream y a Cheese.

— ¡Sra. Amy!

— ¡Chao, Chao!

¡Cream! — Gritó Amy, se sorprende por la velocidad del robot y empieza a perseguirlo.

Mientras tanto en el tren a Station Square…

Seguro llegaremos a Station Square pronto—decía Tails.

Claro que sí, llevamos mucho tiempo en este tren—dijo Knuckles.

Ya estoy viendo la ciudad—Sonic unos edificios gigantes y Twinkle Park.

Llegan a la estación, el tren para y todos bajan.

Eggman debe estar por aquí—sospechaba Tails.

En la parte de la estación…

Amy trataba de seguir al robot por toda la ciudad, pero salió volando y Amy no lo podía seguirlo— ¡Vuelve aquí!

¡Ayuda!—grito Cream mientras la secuestraban en el aire.

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles salieron de la estación y Amy los ve y de repente corre hacia ellos y se abalanza sobre Sonic.

¡Amy!—grito Sonic.

¿Tienes problemas con las chicas?—se burlaba Knuckles.

— ¡Ayudame, Sonic! ¡Un robot secuestro a Cream y necesito tu ayuda!

—Claro, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— ¡…Pero no estés arriba de mí!

—Ups, lo siento.

Amy se levanta y Sonic también.

¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo era el robot?— le pregunto Tails.

Pasó muy rápido, pero vi que era rojo oscuro, tenía alas y tenía una clase de marca blanca— explicó Amy.

Esa es una descripción muy extraña—dijo Tails, extrañado por lo que decía Amy.

¡Pues yo lo vi con mis propios ojos!—dijo segura Amy.

Y bien ¿Viste donde se fue?—preguntó Sonic.

Lo vi cuando se fue rápido llevándose a Cream, pero vi que se fue volando en frente de la estación—explico Amy—Me siento tonta por haberlo perdido de vista.

Le pasa a cualquiera—dijo Knuckles

¡No a todos!—dijo alguien—Yo no perdería a un secuestrador de mi vista.

¿Quién dijo eso?—Pregunto Knuckles

¡Soy Eggman!— se había revelado esa voz, mientras estaba en su Eggmobile.

Ya se me parecía que iba a aparecer—dijo Sonic.

Me parece que están buscando esto—dijo Eggman, mostrando al robot con Cream atrapada.

¡Cream!—Grito Amy— ¡Te pasaste de la raya, Eggman!

¿Y qué van a hacer? ¡Muajajajaja!—amenazo Eggman.

¡Ya verás!—dijo Sonic.

¡Sonic, déjamelo a mí!—dijo Amy.

—OK. Ten cuidado.

Amy saca una bola amarilla.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Es queso?—se burlaba Eggman.

¡NO!— entonces esa bola amarilla cambio de forma y se convirtió en el Piko-Piko Hammer, el fiel martillo de Amy— ¡Al ataque!

Lo admito, no me la esperaba. ¡Pero no me rendiré!—Eggman apretó un botón que hace que a su Egg Mobile le salgan patas— ¡Admira al Egg Tarantula! La gigantesca máquina que se mueve más que Sonic.

¡Ja! ¡Eso lo veremos!—grito Sonic— Haz los honores, Amy.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Amy empieza a girar su martillo y lo agarra para golpear al Egg Tarantula. No es muy efectivo pero ella piensa—*¿Qué tal si golpeo las piernas para que caiga y después golpeo abajo del Egg Mobile? ¡Eso serviría!*

Amy se baja del robot.

¿Qué pasa?—dijo Eggman— ¿Te rindes, rosita?

¡No!—dijo Amy corriendo hacia debajo del robot y golpea las patas, rompiéndolas y cuando Eggman cae, Cream también.

¡Ayuda!—grito Cream.

¡Yo la salvo!—dijo Knuckles, corriendo hacia donde Cream iba a caer, logrando salvarla.

— ¡No he vuelto a perder!

— ¡Eso te enseñara a no meterte con mis amigos!

Eggman se fue volando en su Egg Mobile.

Buen movimiento, Amy—dijo Tails.

¡Guau! Sí que me impresionó, Sra. Amy—dijo Cream, totalmente impresionada con lo que hizo Amy.

Gracias, Cream—dijo Amy—no fue tan difícil.

Oigan, chicas ¿Quieren acompañarnos en nuestro viaje?—pregunto Sonic.

Claro, me encantaría—dijo Amy.

¡Sí!—dijo Cream.

¿Pero por qué están viajando?—pregunto Amy.

Sonic le explico: —Eggman trata de extender su reino y dominar al mundo, como siempre.

—Ah ¿Y dónde se va?

Tails lo ve y dice— hacia el Sur, va hacia Mystic Ruins.

Otro viaje en tren…— dijo Knuckles.

Vamos a la estación ¡El ultimo que llega es un Eggman podrido!—dijo Sonic.

¡No se vale!—dijo Knuckles.

¡Chao, Chao!—dijo Cheese

Esta historia continuara…


	3. El día de las excavaciones

En el Egg Carrier, la nave de Eggman…

¿Estás seguro de que hay una Chaos Emerald en Mystic Ruins?—preguntó Eggman.

¡Seguro, capitán! Rastreé una en la zona de la selva—dijo uno de sus robots.

—Perfecto.

Mientras tanto, en el tren.

Mira, dice aquí que van a hacer una expedición esta semana—dijo Amy leyendo un folleto.

Pues hace unos meses vine aquí porque había visitado mi taller—dijo Tails.

Oye, vamos a participar—propuso Sonic.

Yo era el que tenía las Shovel Claws, pero las perdí—dijo Knuckles.

Todos se rieron con lo que dijo Knuckles.

Después, el tren llega a Mystic Ruins y todos bajan.

Ven una valla con un cartel que dice: "30ª Fiesta de Expedición y búsqueda anual –empieza hoy".

Me gustaría hacer un collar con lo que encuentre—dijo Amy.

Pues todos pueden buscar—dijo un trabajador—Soy el organizador de la expedición.

—Mucho gusto, Soy Amy Rose.

—Yo soy Miles, pero puede llamarme Tails.

—Yo soy Cream y él es Cheese.

— ¡Chao, Chao!

—Mi nombre es Sonic el erizo.

—Yo soy Knuckles.

Venimos por la expedición—dijo Tails.

Qué bien, me gusta que haya gente que le gusta la geología—dijo el trabajador—La tienda de artículos está ahí.

Los 5 van hacia allá.

Mira, las Shovel Claws, las compro—dijo Knuckles.

Yo comprare el Treasure Scope—dijo Tails—con él podré ver que hay debajo de la tierra.

Yo comprare el cofre—dijo Cream—aquí guardaremos lo que encontremos.

Ok, vámonos a la selva—dijo Sonic.

Ven a un montón de excavadores cavando.

Ok, nosotros también—dijo Sonic.

Entonces empezaron a buscar.

Creo que logre ver algo—dijo Tails—debajo de los pies de Amy.

¡Genial!—dijo Amy—creo que me alejare un poco.

Knuckles cavó y encontró una roca roja parecida a él.

¡Guau! se parece a ti, Knuckles—dijo Cream.

Bah, cállate—dijo Knuckles.

Después…

¡Genial, es un diamante!—dijo Tails, mirando con el Treasure Scope.

¡Qué bien, que bien, que bien!—dijo Sonic.

¿Qué tan caro sería?—dijo Amy.

¡Desentiérrelo, Sr. Knuckles!—dijo Cream.

¡Ok!—Knuckles cavo y saco el diamante— ¿Qué habrá aquí?—Knuckles abrió su mano y vio que no era un diamante, si no, que era una Chaos Emerald.

¡Es una Chaos Emerald!—dijeron todos.

Tiene sentido—dijo Tails—Es posible de que alguna vez que Sonic usó las Chaos Emeralds, se hubieran dispersado por todos lados, incluso en Mystic Ruins.

Después todo se oscurece en una sombra gigante causada por el Egg Carrier.

Baja Eggman en su Egg Mobile—Hola, compañeros y compañeras.

¡¿Qué quieres, Eggman?!—dijo Sonic.

—Quiero la Emerald.

¿Por qué la quieres?—dijo Tails.

Veras, las Emeralds son una gran fuente de poder, con ellas podré hacer robots súper poderosos y dominar al mundo con ellos.

¡Nunca te la daremos!—dijo Knuckles.

Entonces… ¡Robots, ataque!—dijo Eggman, ordenándole a sus robots que ataquen a Sonic y a sus amigos.

No hay problema—dijo Sonic—Knuckles, dile a la gente que salga.

—Enterado.

Cheese, trata de distraerlos y yo los ataco—dijo Cream.

— ¡Chao!

Cheese giraba alrededor de los robots, distrayéndolos y después Cream los golpeaba con sus largas orejas.

Tails usaba su pistola de energía contra los robots, electrocutándolos.

Amy giraba con su martillo para golpear a los robots y empujarlos. Después queda mareada de tanto girar— Ay, ay, ay...—sacude la cabeza y vuelve a la normalidad.

Entonces Sonic hace un Light Speed Attack sobre los robots restantes.

Cuando todos quedan destruidos, viene Knuckles con ellos para hacerle frente a Eggman.

Muy bien, vencimos a tus robots y no tienes la Emerald—dijo Sonic.

Bien, me rindo… ¡Jamás!—entonces el Egg Mobile de Eggman saca un brazo robótico, que mientras los cinco héroes no miraban, se llevó la esmeralda.

¡No!—dijo Sonic.

¡Devuélvela!—gritó Knuckles.

Tengo una idea—dijo Tails en voz baja.

¿Eh?—dijo Eggman, que no escuchaba a Tails.

—Combinemos el Spin Dash de Sonic, mi ataque de colas, el golpe de Knuckles, el martillo de Amy y al golpe de orejas de Cream y la ayuda de Cheese.

Ok—dijeron todos.

Muy bien, nos rendimos. Quédate con la Emerald—dijo Sonic de manera deprimida.

¡Genial ¡Nunca pensé que pasaría!—dijo Eggman, se dio la vuelta, pero… ¡Nunca se esperaría que fue una farsa!, Sonic había fingido para continuar el plan de Tails.

Sonic le dice— ¡Oye, espera!

¿Qué?—dijo Eggman, dándose la vuelta. No se esperaba que Sonic y sus amigos le tendieran una trampa y que estuvieran en posición de ataque— ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Te diré que pasa: ¡Caíste!—Entonces Sonic empieza a cargar el Spin Dash, mientras que Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream y Cheese, con sus ataques, golpean e impulsan más el Spin Dash. Sonic hace el Spin Dash junto el impulso de sus amigos y golpea al Egg Mobile, haciéndolo explotar. Entonces Eggman sale volando por la explosión, soltando la Emerald— ¡He sido vencido otra vez! —y (afortunadamente) cae adentro de su nave.

¡Lo hicimos!—dijo Cream.

No puedo creerlo—dijo Amy.

Sonic recoge la Emerald —Entonces, si Eggman quiere las Chaos Emeralds para el mal. Debémos encontrarlas antes que él.

¿Otra vez?—dijo Knuckles—Sería mejor que Eggman buscara otras cosas.

Pero las Chaos Emeralds son las más poderosas que hay… hasta ahora—dijo Tails, con un toque misterioso.

Esta historia continuara…


	4. Un problema en el Chao Garden

Después de luchar contra Eggman, nuestros héroes se toman un descanso en Mystic Ruins. Se dirigen hacia el Chao Garden.

Conocerás a muchos amigos, Cheese—dijo Cream.

— ¡Chao, Chao!

Es increíble que hiciéramos esa combinación ayer—dijo Knuckles.

Si, sobre todo, lo mejor fue cuando Eggman salió volando a su nave—dijo Sonic.

Y tenemos la primera Emerald en nuestras manos, es una de un lindo color rojo—dijo Amy.

Todos entran en la cueva que lleva al Chao Garden.

Hay que subirnos a la vagoneta—dijo Tails.

Knuckles golpeó a la vagoneta para que avanzara.

Cuando llegaron al Chao Garden…

¡Mira que vista del mar hay aquí!—dijo Amy.

Este lugar está igual de pintoresco de lo que recordaba—decía Sonic.

¡Oigan, miren eso!—señaló Cream— Ahí hay tres Chaos.

Sí, Uno es héroe, el otro es oscuro y ese es un neutral—dijo Tails.

Y miren, hay muchos más por ahí ¡Y hasta hay un huevo de Chao!—dijo Amy.

Este lugar es impresionante, es muy amplio y perfecto para los Chao—dijo Knuckles.

Mientras tanto, en el Egg Carrier.

El erizo azul y sus cómplices están en el Chao Garden de Mystic Ruins, doctor Eggman—dijo un robot de Eggman.

Perfecto, esta es mi oportunidad de quitarle la Chaos Emerald a esos ineptos—dijo Eggman— ¡Reemplacen a los Chaos por señuelos!

¿Señuelos?—pregunto el robot— ¿Se refiere a los Omochao explosivos?

¡Exacto!—dijo El doctor—Ahora envíalos mientras se distraen.

— ¡Sí, Doctor Eggman!

Mientras tanto, en el Chao Garden, Amy y Cream bajaban de —A Cheese le encantan estas frutas Chao ¿No, Cheese?—dijo Cream.

—¡Chao! ¡Chao!

Vayamos a alimentar al de la esquina—dijo Amy— Cuando las dos fueron a darle fruta, pero se llevaron una sorpresa increíble al ver que el pequeño Chao fue reemplazado por un Omochao—Oye…¿Qué le paso al Chao?

¡Es un Omochao!—dijo sorprendida Cream.

_AUTODESTRUCCIÓN ACTIVADA 3… 2… 1…_—dijo el Omochao.

¡Ah!—gritaron sorprendidas y… ¡BOOM!

¡¿Pero que fue eso?!—dijo Knuckles.

¡Creo que fue de alla!—dijo Tails.

Cuando ellos fueron allá, vieron a Amy y a Cream ahumadas y ennegrecidas por la explosión—Casi iba hacia la luz, Sra. Amy.

Lo que digas Cream…- dijo Amy en un tono monótono y molesto.

—Chao, Chao…

Oigan, Chicas ¿Que paso?—pregunto Sonic.

El Chao no estaba y en su lugar había un Omochao que de repente exploto ¡Tuve mucho miedo, Sonic!—dijo Amy, asustada y abrazando a Sonic.

—Suéltame un minuto, y… ¿Era un Omochao?

—Sí, un Omochao que se autodestruyo. No sé dónde podría estar el verdadero.

¡Oigan, miren eso! —dijo Knuckles—Ese no es el Chao que vimos hace rato ¡Es un Omochao!

—_AUTODESTRUCCIÓN ACTIVADA 3… 2… 1…_

¡Ah! —gritaron todos, pero esta vez escaparon… ¡BOOM!

Después, Sonic vio a un robot de Eggman con una bolsa— ¡Oye, tu!

El robot, salió corriendo mientras los demás lo perseguían.

Lo encuentran con el Doctor Eggman en su Egg Mobile.

¡Eggman!—dijo Sonic.

¿Qué diablos haces aquí?—dijo Knuckles.

—Vengo por las Chaos Emerald y los Chao.

¿Para qué quiere los Chao, Sr. Malvado?—dijo Cream, inocentemente.

Los Chao son una gran fuente de poder, podría usarlos como recurso de energía en mis robots— dijo Eggman.

¿Y crees que te dejaremos hacerlo?—dijo Sonic.

—Sí, porque explotaran ¡Llamar a todos los Omochao, autodestrucción!

—_AUTODESTRUCCIÓN ACTIVADA 3…2…1…_

Oh, oh—dijo Knuckles.

¡BOOM!

La explosión crea una nube de humo, pero Sonic, con toda velocidad corre hacia Eggman y trata de subir al Egg Moblie saltando. Empieza a rebotar para ganar altura y sube.

¡Estoy demasiado cerca de ti, calvo!—dijo Sonic, burlándose.

Y ya no lo estarás—Eggman señala a unos Omochao atrás de Sonic.

—¿Pero qué diab…?

¡BOOM!

Eggman vio que había una abolladura en el frente de su Egg Mobile, pero no veía a Sonic—Cielos, ese erizo se desintegró muy fácil.

¿Decías, cabezón?—dijo Sonic arriba del vidrio del Egg Mobile.

¡Demonios, sobrevivió!

Así es, y tus Omochaos no paran de acercarse a mí, eso hara que exploten toda tu nave—dijo Sonic.

Los Omochao no paraban de seguir a Sonic y explotar, mientras el esquiva.

El Egg Mobile, se arruinaba más—¡No! ¡Dejen de explotar, pequeños Omochao!—Y llego a una parte en donde una parte le sale humo y explota.

¡Sí!—dijo Knuckles.

¡Me vengaré, Sonic el erizo!—dijo Eggman mientras salía despegando, al mismo tiempo deja caer la bolsa con los Chao, liberándolos.

¡Los Chao volvieron!—dijo Amy.

¡Gracias, Sr. Sonic!—dijo Cream.

No es nada...—dijo Sonic.

Pues, Eggman debe ir a algún lado—dijo Tails.

Su nave se dirige hacia el sur, exactamente va hacia Station Square—dijo Knuckles.

Entonces tomemos el tren antes de que parta—dijo Amy.

¡Entonces deberíamos ir corriendo antes de que se vaya!—dijo Cream.

Solo hay que… ¡AH!—grito Knuckles al ver a un Omochao a su lado, y los demás también gritan.

Pero el Omochao resulto ser Cheese con una máscara— ¡Chao, Chao!

¡Cheese, eso no fue gracioso!—dijo Cream.

¿Dónde venden esas máscaras?—dijo Knuckles.

Sonic y sus amigos irán a Station Square. Pero tienen mucho más por recorrer.

Esta historia continuará…


	5. Mejoras que empeoran

Sonic y sus héroes volvieron a Station Square, y están investigando por el Dr. Eggman, aun sin rastros.

¿Encontraste algo, Knuckles?—dijo Sonic, que con Tails, recién se juntó con los demás.

No ¿Y ustedes?—dijo Knuckles.

No encontramos nada—dijo Tails.

Amy y Cream llegan y Amy les dice—No vimos el Egg Carrier ni el Egg Mobile.

Cream responde—Por ahí nos equivocamos de lugar.

¡Chao, Chao!—dijo Cheese

No creo, Knuckles tenía razón sobre la dirección—dijo Tails—Además, si vas más lejos, solo hay mar.

Y si Eggman construye arriba del mar, Eggman Empire se hundirá más rápido que…- dijo Knuckles, sin saber que decir.

¿Qué Angel Island sin la Master Emerald?—se burlaba Sonic.

¡Exacto…! ¡Oye!—dijo Knuckles.

No discutan, mejor esperemos a que venga Eggman mientras paseamos por la ciudad—dijo Amy.

Me parece bien—dijo Sonic.

Mientras tanto, en el Egg Carrier…

Eggman estaba sentado en su silla monitoreando las cámaras satelitales, viendo y escuchando lo que dicen Sonic y sus amigos—No sospechan nada, piensan que llegue tarde.

¿Cuál es su plan, Doctor?—le preguntó uno de sus robots.

—Voy a poner unos Objetos de mejora que parecen una novedad, pero no lo son…

Mientras tanto…

Todos estaban comprando en la zona del ayuntamiento, y ven una vidriera.

¡Mira eso!—dijo Sonic—Es el nuevo Bounce Bracelet.

¡Las nuevas Jet Anklet!—dijo Tails.

¡Los Fighting Gloves!—dijo Knuckles.

¡Unas Warrior Feather!—dijo Amy.

¿Para qué sirven esos objetos?—pregunto Cream.

Son objetos de mejora, mejoran tus habilidades al usarlos, por ejemplo, ese brazalete de color rosa y amarillo permite tirar flores paralizadoras, sirven en batalla para paralizar al adversario—dijo Tails.

¡Guau! ¡Creo que comprare el brazalete!—dijo Cream sorprendida.

¡Chao, Chao!—dijo Cheese

Sonic, bastante entusiasmado, dijo—¿Por qué no los probamos?

¡Estoy de acuerdo!—dijo Amy.

Los cinco fueron hacia Emerald Coast para probar las mejoras.

Ok, prepare pruebas para todos, incluso para mí—dijo Tails—Sonic y yo iremos hasta esa plataforma alta, yo volando y Sonic rebotando, Knuckles, Amy y Cream, lucharan contra los muñecos de prueba usando sus habilidades nuevas… ¡Listos…Ya!

Antes de que comenzaran, salió una luz roja de las mejoras, aunque nadie lo noto. No parece ser normal.

Cuando comenzaron, Sonic fue el primero, pero cuando rebotó, salió saltando muy alto, hasta una palmera muy larga— ¡Bájenme! ¡No se cómo llegué hasta aquí

Yo te ayudo—dijo Tails, volando. Pero de la nada, no puede parar— ¡Oigan no puedo dejar de volar!—Hasta que queda pegado contra otra plataforma.

¿Qué?—dijo Knuckles, mientras hacía el Max. Heat Attack, pero al distraerse; su puño lo golpea a sí mismo— ¿Con-n-n-que as-as-así se siente-te-te…?

Amy gira su martillo, pero sin poder parar— ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡No puedo parar! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

¿Qué está pasando?—dijo Cream asustada.

Chao…—dijo Cheese.

Tails, pegado debajo de la plataforma, le responde—Las mejoras deben tener una falla.

Cream, a ti no te pasó nada, debes ser la única que tiene una mejora que funciona—dijo Amy, mareada mientras giraba.

¡Espero que nos detengamos!—dijo Sonic

¡No se puede, aún no sabemos cuál es el problema!—De repente, Tails, aun pegado al techo, ve que las mejoras de todos (excepto Cream) tenían una luz roja que parpadeaba— ¡Chicos! ¡Ya sé porque las mejoras fallan! ¡Las mejoras tienen un chip que altera su sistema!

¡Claro!—dijo Cream—No creo que ustedes puedan quitar los chip por su cuenta, así que lo hare yo—Entonces, Cream voló hacia Tails y le quito el chip, causando que se caiga.

¡Ah!—grito Tails, cuando cayó. Pero se salvó volando—Bien hecho, iré por Sonic.

Tails va por Sonic, le quita el chip y lo lleva volando.

Gracias, Tails—dijo Sonic.

¡De nada!—dijo Tails—ahora, a salvar a Amy.

Los tres tratan de quitarle el chip a Amy, pero por error, Sonic se queda pegado y gira como Amy, después, Tails trata de detener a Amy, pero también queda pegado. Entonces Cream, uso su nuevo poder de Flor Paralizadora para paralizar a los tres.

¡C-Cream…pagaras por esto…!—dijo Amy, paralizada.

¡Perdon, Sra. Amy! ¡Pero recuerde que la salve!— dijo Cream, sacándole el chip.

¡No estés tan segura pequeña!—dijo el Dr. Eggman, desde su Egg Mobile.

¡Eggman!— dijo Cream

Sí, soy yo—dijo Eggman.

¡¿Qué quieres?!—dijo Cream.

Quiero decir que… Yo puse el chip alterador en sus mejoras—dijo Eggman.

¡Debimos… haberlo… supuesto…desde un prin…cipio!—dijo Sonic, paralizado.

¡Ojala… pudiera… moverme, pero sabes que… paliza te daríamos…!—dijo Tails

¡Yo me encargo!—dijo Cream.

¡Tú eres solo una niña!—dijo Eggman.

¡No importa, puedo vencerte!—dijo Cream, enfrentándose al Doctor.

Bueno, a ver como luchas…— dijo Eggman, y su Egg Mobile se transforma en una bola eléctrica con propulsores que le pertmiten volar— Te presento al Egg Voltmaker, la máquina que genera electricidad a quien lo toque, y dispara centellas a distancia ¡Atrévete a luchar contra mí!

¡Cream..!—dijo Tails, menos paralizado que antes y susurrando— No lo ataques, esta electrizado…, tengo lo que necesitas, una Magnet Shield, el Shield eléctrico… te hara inmune a la electricidad…—entonces Tails, le tira un Item box con la Magnet Shield y ella la recibe, usando su poder.

¡Creo que es hora de crear chispas!—dijo Cream.

¡Chao, Chao!—dijo Cheese, que también estaba dispuesto a atacar, ya que la Magnet Shield es compartida entre Cream y Cheese.

Cream empieza a atacar al Egg Voltmaker en los propulsores, pero no funciona, y Eggman le dice—Es metal resistente, no creo que puedas romperlo.

¡Cheese, ataca el visor de la maquina!—dijo Cream.

Cheese , obedeciendo a Cream, trata de atacarlo, pero tampoco funciona, entonces el Dr. Eggman responde—Es vidrio antibalas, no lo romperás.

Cream…—dijo Amy, susurrando, sin estar paralizada—La solución es echarlo al agua, trata de echarlo a la costa…

Ok…—dijo Cream, susurrando, de repente le dice a Egggman—¡A ver si me atrapas!—entonces, Cream salta de un lado a otro y Eggman la sigue, tratando de dispararle centellas.

Cream, a punto de aterrizar en el agua, vuela pero el Egg Voltmaker cae y se electrocuta en el agua, causando que explote.

Eggman, volando en su Egg Mobile humeante por la explosión, dice— ¡Me vencieron esta vez, pero la próxima me vengaré!

Los demás se levantan.

Entonces, demostraste que la edad no importa—dijo Sonic.

¡Sugiero que cenemos en un restaurante hermoso de la ciudad!—dijo Amy.

¡Buena idea!—dijo Tails.

Si, ya me moría de hambre—dijo Cream.

Los héroes vencieron a Eggman y tienen nuevos poderes, sin embargo, la aventura sigue.

Esta hist…

Un momento…—dijo Sonic— ¿Y Knuckles?

¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidamos!—dijo Cream.

Los demás van hacia donde Knuckles y le quitan el chip maligno de sus Fighting Gloves, y el despierta— ¿Qué pasó, chicos…?

Te golpeaste a ti mismo. Hubo una gran batalla entre Cream y Eggman—dijo Sonic.

Después te contamos los detalles—dijo Tails.

Ahora sí, Esta historia continuará…


End file.
